La razón por la que Sasuke Uchiha odia el dulce
by Zarite
Summary: -¿Cocinara tú?-. - Sí-.- Bien quiero una tarta-. Itachi sudo. Pareja ;ItachixSasuke. NO ROMANCE


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El moreno miro con súplica a su madre que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa alegre feliz y tímida por su hijo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? -Medio hizo un puchero frunciendo los labios y mirando con sus ojos negros.

-Itachi-_chan _onegai -Suplico su madre, acercándose a su hijo que cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado para no caer en la gentil mirada de su madre.

-Bien -Gruño ladeando la cabeza y mirando la cocina.

-Gracias -Dijo su madre besando su frente con ternura- Te traeré dangos -Le informo con delicadeza.

-¿Intentas sobornarme? -Pregunto sin tapujos.

-Claro que no Itachi solo te doy la recompensa por tu amabilidad -Le dijo Mikoto acomodándose la cartera en mano. Salió con lentitud por la puerta.

-Es lo mismo madre -Susurro Itachi suspirando viendo que su madre se había ido por la puerta, a comprar algo en la tienda. Pero él sabia que ese algo tardaría unas tres horas, aunque su madre le dijo que solo seria media hora..Él si que lo sabía.

Se sentó en el sofá rojo del salón mirando el televisor que ponía unos programas para niño.

-Aburrido -Gruño él mirando ceñudo el televisor.

-¡Yo quería verlo! -Le grito el pequeño niño que estaba sentado a lado suyo mirando a su hermano con una mueca de compasión por ver los dibujos.

-Tsk -Mascullo Itachi viendo a su pequeño hermano de siete añitos.

-Por favor -Suplico el pequeño dando unas lagrimillas sueltas en sus grandes ojos negros.

Itachi mordió su labio y suspiro por segunda vez en el día, sin duda su madre y su pequeño hermano tocaban la _vena_ sensible de él.

Con su mano toco el mando de la televisión y puso en el anterior canal en el que su hermano veía.

Miro como los labios de su hermano se curvaban en un sonrisa alegre y canturreaba la canción de los dibujos animados.

Acaricio su cabellera con sus dedos, restregando sus pequeños dedos en su frente preguntándose por que tenía que ser la niñera de su hermano, cuando su madre había huido a mirar las nuevas tiendas de ropa.

Claro, le diría a su padre que su madre andaba siempre con su nueva amiga Anko, una loca que Itachi miraba con recelo cada vez que ella se llevaba a rastra a su madre a cualquier lugar que él no podía ir.

Intento pensar que tal vez un poco de amistad a su madre no le vendría mal, pero esa en concreto era una de las malas amistades, como le decía su madre cuando le daba consejos. Sin duda Anko era una mala influencia para su querida madre. Asintió y juro que le diría un consejo a su madre sobre ello.

Saco de su bolsillo un librito de técnicas ninjas disfrutando de la lectura, cuando una mancha negra se movió con rapidez y el tuvo delante suyo a Sasuke echado encima de él, haciendo morritos balbuceando algo de tener hambre.

-Sasuke quita -Ordeno empujando ligeramente el cuerpo pequeño de su hermano y apagando el televisor.

-¡Itachi tengo hambre! -Sollozo Sasuke

Itachi miro los ojos brillosos de su hermano, las pequeñas lagrimillas que impugnaban en sus ojos y el cuerpo tembloroso del pequeño.

-Quien diablos me manda a mi, ser una niñera -Se mascullo él caminando hasta la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y alzo ligeramente el cuello mirando arriba, se puso de puntillas y busco algo en la nevera.

-Hay espinacas- Dijo en un susurro lento y calmo.

-¡No quiero espinacas! -Grito con asco Sasuke saltando con indignación.

-Entonces esperemos a madre, vendrá dentro de un momento...

-¡Mientes, mamá se fue con Anko-sensei y llegara tarde! -Gimió el pequeño sorbiendo aire con rapidez, como un pez fuera del agua.

-Clámate Sasuke, llegará tarde pero llegará -Tranquilizo a su hermano.

-Pero moriremos de hambre -Dramatizo Sasuke agarrando de la muñeca de su hermano.

-Bien preparare algo.¿Que quieres? -Pregunto seriamente.

-¿Preparas la comida? -Pregunto confuso Sasuke - ¿Cualquier cosa? -Volvió a preguntar recibiendo un cabeceo por respuesta - Bien quiero una tarta.

El moreno mayor se puso nervioso... ¿Había odio bien? ¿Había dicho "_tarta_"?

Pero si él no sabia hacer tarta. Sudó y miro la cocina limpia e impecable. Torció el cuello lentamente hacia su hermano.

-Sabia que no podías hacer una tarta, al fin y al cabo eres igual un niño -Dijo Sasuke con tono lento y suave.

Itachi miro con ganas de ahorcar entre sus dedos el cuello del niño. ¿Como se atrevía a decirle niño, cuando el sabia técnicas ninjas cuando Sasuke apenas balbuceaba? ¡¿Como?!.

Además el no era un niño. Él era ya un hombre echo y derecho, si aunque tuviera apenas doce años.._Mierda pequeño renacuajo era Sasuke._

Si el pequeño divulgaba que él también era un crío y el y su fachada de "No me importa" se vería en aprietos.

Bastante tenia cada vez que el entraba en la sala ANBU y recibir las miradas casi burlonas de los estúpidos adultos.

-No sabes verdad -Se dijo Sasuke negando con su cabeza.

-Claro que se-Le dijo Itachi frotándose los nudillos por su cuerpo tenso.

-Entonces quiero una tarta -Respondió Sasuke elevando su cuello mostrando una sonrisita.

El moreno evaluó con su inquisidora mirada al de su hermano y frunció las cejas, remangándose su camiseta y sacando rápidamente de la nevera los ingredientes.

Coloco todo en la mesa rectangular y miro casi furioso a su hermano.

-Sal. Yo lo haré, pero no quiero espectadores -Le gruño apuntando con su dedo la sala vacía.

El niño parpadeo confuso y inflo sus mofletes indignado, saliendo a prisa de la cocina.

Bien ahora que estaba solo se sintió inseguro mirando todo lo que había en su mesa, no sabía cocinar una tarta, lo cual era un problema si era "eso" lo que quería cocinar.

Agarro un bol grande y echo lo que parecía que necesitaba la tarta.

-Dos tazas de harina, aceite de oliva, azúcar, sal...-Murmuro asintiendo para si, partió dos huevos y lo echo con la harina- ¿Vinagre? -Se pregunto en un susurro.

Lo echo sin contemplaciones y lo batió en el bol, aplicando de vez en cuando algunas maldiciones.

-Creo que se necesita algo mas -Se dijo así mismo, cogiendo de la nevera unas cuantas bolitas de cereza echándolo en el cuenco.

Miro la masa casi verdosa del que seguramente era el pastel y se encogió de hombros. Total si no tenia forma de tarta, tenia el sabor de una, se reconforto.

Lo puso en el horno de la cocina, sintiendo el calor del horno que quemaba sus mejillas suaves, dio un respingo de alivio cuando se alejo del horno y fue directo al salón.

-Has tardado muy poco nii-san - Dijo Sasuke curvando sus labios en una sonrisa tensa.

-Yo soy un genio y siempre termino pronto - Reprochó.

Los dos se clavaron las miradas, indecisos si seguir con la lucha de miradas, resignados dejaron la lucha y se sentaron juntos mirando el televisor.

Sasuke silbaba con lentitud, mirando fijamente la tele y a veces mirando de reojo a su hermano que se mantenía frío.

Con resignación se encogió de hombros y pensó que hoy comería tarta, hace mucho que no lo hacia, según su madre no podía comer cada día y cada hora.¡Pero el amaba el dulce! Y ahora lo haría, por que seguramente su hermano lo haría delicioso, al fin y al cabo el siempre lo hacia todo bien. ¿Que podía ocurrir?

Itachi se levanto con lentitud del sofá y entro en la cocina, mirando el reloj que según él marcaba la hora de sacar la tarta del horno. Cogió un guante para sacarlo del horno y una tela grande para no quemarse, alzo ligeramente su cuerpo en puntillas colocándolo en la mesa con lentitud.

Se sorprendió al ver lo que el supuso que era una tarta. El color café con algunas manchas blanquecinas y con plana como la tabla de planchar.

-Lo importante es el sabor no la textura -Se dijo en tono bajo, para no culparse al hacer esa aberración de tarta.

Con rapidez saco de la nevera un tarro de nata y lo echo encima de la tarta sin contemplaciones, haciendo que la tarta tuviera un aspecto un poco más..._Asqueroso_.

Bufo molesto y de nuevo saco de la nevera unas fresas, las puso en desorden encima de la nata y salio con ella al salón.

Un Sasuke sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par lo recibió ni bien miro lo que llevaba en las manos.

-No pienso comérmela -Se dijo Sasuke abrazando el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado. Miró de nuevo esa "cosa" que tenia su hermano mayor y negó, no no y no. No se lo comería.

-Aquí esta .Come -Ordeno un taciturno Itachi, cortando con un cuchillo demasiado grande la tarta, haciendo un sonido chirriante como si fuera la puerta que se abriera.

-Y-Ya no tengo hambre nii-san -Tartamudeo Sasuke sonriendo forzosamente mirando la abominable comida que había echo su hermano.

-Me ha costado lo mío Sasuke, come -Gruño Itachi dando en un platillo un pedazo de la tarta.

Con las manos temblorosas el niño cogió el platillo y mordiéndose los labios sintió arcadas.

-De v-verdad nii-san no tengo hambre -Volvió a decir en tono de súplica. Itachi achico los ojos mostrando ligeramente un tono rojizo en ellos, mostrando una mueca de furia - P-Pero como tú lo h-has echo me lo comeré -Dijo en tono lastimero el niño.

Cogió una cucharilla con los dedos temblorosos, abrió sus labios lentamente, respirando agitadamente por su hazaña. De una vez se comió el pastel que había en la cucharilla.

Trago dolorosamente el pedazo de tarta que tenía en su garganta e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Que tal? -Pregunto Itachi como no quiere la cosa.

Sasuke sintió como el pedazo que se comía rasguñaba su estomago con fuerza, como si fuera cuchillas que se comía, el sabor era lo mas asqueroso que hubiera probado, sabia a menta reacia y patatas podridas. Lo escupió al suelo y sintió su estomago revolverse y vomitar en el suelo.

-Creo que la próxima vez haré otro -Susurro Itachi calmadamente.

Sasuke grito con fuerza y se revolvió en el suelo con dolores estomacales, sintiendo que volvería a vomitar.

Con miedo alzo los brazos y se levanto tambaleándose en el acto.

Desde ese día, Sasuke empezó a ver los dulces del mismo sabor que el que había echo su hermano, y cada vez que Itachi lo cuidaba su pobre estomago sufría las torturas del dulce que hacia su hermano.

Sin duda odiaba todo relacionado con el dulce y la tarta.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_The End_**

------------

**Notas de la autora** ; mas sinceras disculpas,se que deberia estar haciendo las contis de mi fics,pero ...¡No podia!. ¡No podia si no colocaba este one-shot! .Lo siento u.u

Pero bueno espero que les guste este siempre humor .Espero que les guste ;) Y rian a carcajadas de este one-shot =)

¿Meresco reviews? ¿Aplasusos? ¿Latigazos (Lo admito soy masoquista T.T)? ¿Tortazos,puñetasos,blasfemias? ¿Una cachetada? Aunque eso debe doler ^^U

Bien gracias a los que lo lean y comente! .Y agradesco a **viicoviic** por corregir este pequeño one-shot ¡Gracias! =)

Adios.(Bueno hasta pronto ,por que volvere con otros one-shot mas!;)


End file.
